hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2019 Minecraft hurricane season was the second in a series of hyperactive hurricane seasons that began in 2018. Featuring a grand total of 20 tropical depressions, the season eventually racked up 17 named storms (from Amanda to Quando), 10 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. The seasons most intense storm was Hurricane Imelda with winds of 185 mph (300 km/h) and a lowest pressure of 900 millibars, just short of sub 900 millibar intensity. The season officially began on June 1, 2019 and ended on November 30, 2019, but tropical cyclones formed much earlier than June 1. These cyclones included Tropical Storm Amanda in January, Hurricane Benny in March, and Tropical Depression Three and Four in May. Hurricane Benny was an extremely rare cyclone of which formed in March. After forming as a subtropical depression, it eventually transitioned to a tropical storm and made landfall in Set-Up Survival as a Category 2 storm. Benny caused roughly $975 million in damage, and left thousands homeless after extreme flooding and destruction occurred. It also killed an estimated 35 people. In June, Tropical Storm Caddis made landfall on the southern coast of Set-Up Survival, bringing moderate rain and minor damage. July remained mostly quiet until Hurricane Eddy formed and became the seasons first major hurricane, eventually moving into the same area affected by Benny as a Category 1 hurricane. August started quick with the formation of Tropical Storm Genesis. As the storm moved closer to Set-Up Survival it underwent rapid intensification and became a 145 mph Category 4 storm, making landfall and moving slowly as it weakened very slowly while hugging the coast. It eventually regenerated as a subtropical storm just west of Funland, moving into the West Minecraft Basin and restrengthening briefly. Genesis caused havoc and an estimated $15 billion in damage in Set-Up Survival alone, killing 87 citizens as well. Hurricane Harrison began just south of Genesis' area of formation and soon enough underwent rapid intensification as it began moving northwest towards New Town. It became a Category 5 hurricane just north of New Town, bringing tropical storm force gusts to the northern peninsula of the state. It peaked with winds of 175 mph and made a record-smashing landfall in Vosaline as a whopping 160 mph Category 5. It caused $70.9 billion in damage and 88 fatalities. Following in Harrison's footsteps was Hurricane Imelda, which began as a Potential Tropical Cyclone near City, eventually blossoming into a major hurricane before landfall in New Town. The storm then explosively intensified into a 185 mph Category 5, the second of the season, with a lowest record pressure of 900 mbars. Imelda then weakened as it approached Set-Up Survival's southwestern tip with 155 mph winds, destroying many famous landmarks in the area, before becoming a strong post-tropical cyclone contributing to severe weather in Funland. Multiple tropical cyclones formed after that, including Hurricane Layla which passed by New Town, Set-Up Survival, and Yandere as a hurricane. Layla eventually strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane before becoming a powerful extratropical storm. Seasonal Forecasts Timeline & Season Summary ImageSize = width:900 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from: 05/01/2018 till:07/01/2018 color:TS text:Amanda (TS) from: 17/03/2018 till:26/03/2018 color:C2 text:Benny (C2) from: 12/05/2018 till:14/05/2018 color:TD text:Three (TD) from: 26/05/2018 till:27/05/2018 color:TD text:Four (TD) from: 05/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS text:Caddis (TS) from: 12/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TS text:Derek (TS) from: 22/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:C4 text:Eddy (C4) barset:break from: 23/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:TS text:Fiosha (TS) from: 06/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip from:18/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:TS text:Genesis (C4) from:18/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C5 text:Harrison (C5) from:28/08/2018 till:05/09/2018 color:C5 text:Imelda (C5) from:03/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C2 text:Jess (C2) from:14/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:TS text:Kaitlyn (TS) from:18/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:C4 text:Kaleb (C4) barset:break from:23/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:C4 text:Layla (C4) from:27/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:TS text:Meghan (SS) from:03/10/2018 till:18/10/2018 color:C4 text:Ned (C4) from:13/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:C1 text:Osmond (C1) from:24/10/2018 till:28/10/2018 color:TS text:Phoebe (TS) from:17/11/2018 till:24/11/2018 color:TS text:Quando (TS) from:07/12/2018 till:12/12/2018 color:C2 text:Ray (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:31/03/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December Within the first few days of the new year, Tropical Storm Amanda formed in the deep subtropics of the Minecraft basin, but transitioned to an extratropical storm and moved away from land. Amanda became the earliest forming storm in the Minecraft basin on record, forming on January 5, 2019. March is usually an extremely quiet month in the Minecraft basin in terms of tropical cyclone activity, but a subtropical depression formed in the middle of the tropics on March 17. The depression eventually became a subtropical storm, receiving the name Benny. May was a quite month, but two depressions formed within the month, but failed to organize into tropical storms. June started quickly with Tropical Storm Caddis and Tropical Storm Derek forming in the MC basin. Caddis made landfall in Set-Up Survival, causing flooding and 3 fatalities. Derek avoided land. The first half of July was completely quiet. On July 23, activity picked back up again as Hurricane Eddy and Tropical Storm Fiosha formed and threatened Set-Up Survival. Fiosha transitioned to subtropical before landfall and eventually dissipated inland. Eddy peaked as a mid-Category 4 hurricane and made landfall in Set-Up Survival as a low end Category 1 storm. Systems Tropical Storm Amanda Hurricane Benny Tropical Depression Three-M Tropical Depression Four-M Tropical Storm Caddis Tropical Storm Derek Hurricane Eddy Tropical Storm Fiosha Hurricane Genesis Hurricane Harrison Main Article: Hurricane Harrison (2019) Hurricane Imelda Main Article: Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jess Tropical Storm Kaitlyn Hurricane Kaleb Hurricane Layla Subtropical Storm Meghan Hurricane Ned Hurricane Osmond Tropical Storm Phoebe Tropical Storm Quando 'Hurricane Ray' Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the Minecraft basin in 2019. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association (MWHA) in the spring of 2020. Any names not retired from this list will be reused in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2014 season. Retirement On January 3, 2020, the MWHA/WHC decided to retire the names Benny, Genesis, Harrison, Imelda, and Ned for the deaths and damages they caused (in either MC or WMC). They will be replaced with Barry, Gianna, Hunter, Isabel, and Nicholas, respectively for the 2024 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Minecraft hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in MCD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. External Links 1. Tropical Storm Amanda Tropical Cyclone Report 28, 2019 - Tropical Cyclone Report Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC Category:Live Seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Live seasons Category:Off-season storms